Green Eyes
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Early on in their relationship, a fit of jealousy crops up, and Jed has to assure Abbey that she has nothing to worry about.


Author's Note: There have been a couple of times on TWW where we see Jed get a little jealous over Abbey, so when I saw a tumblr post that said "Your OTP getting jealous," I decided that I wanted to examine Abbey's point of view. Because she and I are pretty much the same person, and this is definitely how I get early on in a relationship. Enjoy :)

 **Green Eyes**

"Hi, Jed!"

The bright voice made Abbey look up from the Anatomy textbook she was taking notes from. When she saw that the voice belonged to a very beautiful blonde girl, Abbey's eyes narrowed.

Jed turned away from his Keynesian Economics text. He smiled at the girl standing beside him. "Hi, Susan. Working on the project for Mathers?"

The blonde smiled. "Yeah. I'm going away for the weekend, so I wanted to get a start on it tonight. Do you think I can borrow that book when you're done?"

"Sure. I'll be another twenty minutes, if that's okay?"

"That'll be fine. I'm up on the third floor. Can you bring it up? I'll be working out of the Milford text for a while longer."

Abbey tuned out of their conversation. She tried to look back at her own homework, but her eyes were drawn back to her boyfriend and this girl. This very pretty, very bubbly, and likely very smart girl. It was Friday night in the Notre Dame campus library. She and Jed always studied together on Friday nights because the library was almost always empty, and they could have time alone together without interruption. But now there was an interruption. And her name was Susan.

"Oh, Susan, this is my girlfriend, Abbey Barrington. Abb, this is Susan Landen. She's in my Advanced Macroeconomics class."

Abbey focused back at what was happening. Jed had gestured to her with a smile and introduced her to the intruder. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Nice to meet you, too."

Abbey watched as Susan gave her a quick once-over. Neither of the girls' smiles reached their eyes.

"Well, I should get back to work. You'll bring me the book when you're done?"

Jed nodded and Susan gave him another big smile before leaving.

Abbey went back to her textbook, chewing on the inside of her lips. Jed watched her for a moment, but she looked focused, so he went back to his own reading.

After a minute or so, Abbey looked up at him. "I've never heard you mention Susan before," she said.

"There are a lot of people in my classes I don't mention. I'm sure there are more people in your classes than Millie, but she's the only one I know," Jed replied, frowning.

"That's because she's the only one I'm friends with. The other two girls in the Bio department aren't very nice, so we ignore them. And the men don't take us seriously, so we ignore them just like they ignore us. But you and Susan must be friends if she's borrowing books from you."

Jed furrowed his brow. "Are you accusing me of something? Do I detect a tone in your voice?"

Her jaw dropped and she was momentarily mute. She was about to say no, because she should know better than to accuse Jed of anything like that. He would never be unfaithful to her. But another thought crossed her mind. "Should I accuse you of something, Jethro?" she asked calmly.

His lips were pressed together and his nostrils flared. It was all he could do to keep from shouting at her in the middle of the library. He hated that name, especially when she used it just to annoy him, like she was doing now. And that calm, haughty tenor to her voice was employed specifically to agitate him. But what bothered him most of all was the implication that she ever could accuse him of infidelity. That she would ever have a _reason_ to accuse him of such a thing. "No, Abbey," he replied simply. Those two words were all he trusted himself to say.

She shouldn't have been surprised by that answer. She knew she made him mad. And to be honest, she was glad. He made her mad. But there was more behind the anger. "Are you sure? She is very pretty. A lot of gentlemen prefer blondes, so they say."

Jed examined her expression closely. Her brow was raised in an aloof, nonchalant manner. But he could see the way her green eyes flashed. "Oh my god. You're jealous!" He started to laugh.

"I am not!" But she was. She knew she was. She knew she shouldn't be, not really. But that didn't change anything. "Stop laughing at me," she hissed, resisting the urge to throw a book at his head. But when he didn't stop, she did launch her pencil across the table. It hit him square in the forehead.

"Hey!" He threw the pencil back at her, but she caught it midair.

"That'll teach you," she replied smugly.

Jed just huffed and returned to his reading. Abbey returned to her note-taking. They worked silently for another fifteen minutes before Jed closed the book and stood up.

"I'm going to give this book to Susan now. Would you like to come and make sure nothing inappropriate happens?" he asked sarcastically.

Abbey glared at him. He shrugged and went upstairs. And as much as she fought against it, Abbey's head was quickly filled with every possible scenario that could happen between Jed and Susan when he went upstairs. And none of them involved him simply giving her the book and leaving. The common theme uniting them was Susan confessing that she had a crush on Jed and he admitting the same. Thankfully, Abbey could shut her brain off before she pictured their bodies anywhere near each other.

"Are you okay?"

Abbey jumped at the sound of his voice. She had been staring off into space with her delusions and hadn't actually expected him to return so quickly. She turned to him and blinked a few times.

Jed didn't see that flash of jealousy in her eyes anymore. The emerald and amber instead reflected pain. "Come on. Get your stuff. I'm taking you home."

Abbey wanted to protest, seeing as it was only six o'clock and they hadn't accomplished much. But his stern tone and insistent hand on her arm told her that disagreeing wouldn't be the right thing to do here.

As they walked out into the early night air, Jed kept himself very close to his girlfriend. Something was wrong, and it wasn't just because he laughed at her jealousy. "Alright, what's the matter?"

"I'm fine," she insisted.

He wouldn't accept that. "No you're not. And I'm not going to play mind-reader with you, so just tell me."

She took a deep breath and admitted, "Yes, I was jealous. But I think I have every right to be, Jed."

"And why is that?"

"Before you met me, you were going to be a priest. Until two months ago, you hadn't bothered paying attention to women or dating, is that right?"

"Not really, no. Not seriously, anyway."

She nodded. "Exactly. So now that you're not going to be a priest, there's a whole world open to you. I know you're dating me, but there are a lot of fish in the sea, Jed. And I'm not naïve enough to think that someone smart and pretty like Susan or anyone else wouldn't catch your eye."

Jed stopped walking and turned her to face him. He reached up and took her face in his hands, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Abigail Ann Barrington, you listen to me right now and you believe me when I say that I didn't decide not to join the Church because I wanted to date. I decided not to join the Church because I wanted to date you. And I don't just want to date you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the _only_ girl for me. You and only you. The only other woman that could ever turn my head is Elizabeth Taylor, and she's a little old for me, and I don't think I'm any serious competition for Richard Burton, so you've got nothing to worry about. Okay?"

Abbey felt her eyes tear up, but she blinked away the moisture. She nodded and smiled. She felt Jed pull her face closer, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Abbey didn't doubt him anymore. With a kiss like that, she could never doubt him. Because whenever she kissed him, she felt like she wanted nothing else in the world but to kiss him forever and ever. And hopefully, she would. Actually, she was confident that she would.


End file.
